


Et la Vie Est Un Putain de Cauchemar

by maddiebug



Series: Vaguely based off of John Mulaney quotes [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confusion, F/M, They're older now, adrien does that, adrienette - Freeform, past adrigami, post-reveal, they haven't talked in years, yeah - Freeform, you know when you see someone and think its someone else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "Because we're Delta Airlines...."-John Mulaney...When Marinette's flight is delayed, canceled, then rescheduled, she has to deal with a terrible "help desk," a food voucher that doesn't work and a nightmare of a travel situation.And then she runs into someone she hasn't talked to since she left for university.And they have a long overdue conversation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Vaguely based off of John Mulaney quotes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503776
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Et la Vie Est Un Putain de Cauchemar

Marinette could feel her heart pounding as she waited in the slowest security line in the world. Seriously. She had been in line for over 45 minutes and she still hadn't gone through the metal detector.

And it's not like she was a threat anyways.

She was frickin Ladybug. Marinette should get like a airport Fastpass into Paris. As a former hero, she should be able to skip lines and jump ahead. 

Alas, that didn't exist and her identity was still a secret. Even after the defeat of Hawkmoth and that drama, the only person who found out her identity was her partner. They didn't have much time to talk about it, and they went off to separate universities.

It was kinda sad. Marinette used to talk to her partner every day. For the First few weeks, they kept up with text messages, but it had been over a month since she had any communication with him.

Last she saw, on instagram, he had a girlfriend and was happy without her. (She had been bored. She wasn't insta stalking him. It was okay.) She was doing fine without him, but still missed him.

Marinette looked at the metal detectors and the line of people between her and them.

She didn't want to be late.

She checked her phone. It was 10:07 pm, her flight was scheduled to board in 23 minutes. 

She was definitely cutting it close. She could maybe make it, if she sprinted, and security moved quicker.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Marinette took off her shoes, and her coat and walked through the detector.

And then the unthinkable happened. 

An alarm went off.

For all the luck she supposedly had, sometimes it really felt like the universe hated her. 

Marinette had to be brought into a separate room to be questioned by security.

They dug through her backpack, dumping its contents on the floor.

She didn't have anything dangerous, just a laptop and a waterbottle... and a kwami.

Marinette sent out a silent thank you to whatever higher power existed that Tikki had managed to disappear. That was definitely not something she needed to explain to security. 

They made her dump out her waterbottle, which she didn't remember filling, and then they let her go, satisfied that she wasn't a threat. 

Finally, Marinette was released into the general airport and she bolted towards her gate. 

She had the number memorized from her phone, and wasted no time in sprinting in that direction. 

When she was about halfway there, she ran into someone, knocking them over. 

"Oh! Pardon! I- sorry." She held out her hand and pulled the guy up. "I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"C'est bon." The stranger replied. "I can't believe you're here.-"

"I'm really late. Gotta go!" Once Marinette helped him gather his stuff together, she was off again. 

"We really need to talk-" the guy called after her, but Marinette couldn't turn back.

She definitely wasn't thinking about his blonde hair of how he kinda reminded her of Chat. Definitely not. Or how he seemed to know her. She hadn't even really seen his face. 

She was on a mission.

A mission that was very rudely interrupted when Marinette arrived at the gate and it was closed. 

She was breathing heavily, as she looked up at the help desk and asked. "Did the flight. To Paris. leave yet? Can I get on the plane?"

"Get on the plane?" The airline employee laughed. "It was delayed nine hours."

"Okay." Marinette sighed and went to look for a comfortable chair on which she could take a nap. 

There weren't any. She moved around to different benches and sofas throughout the airport, and none of them were comfortable.

And then she had to go to the bathroom.

When she returned, Marinette went back to the help desk. "Any updates?"

The airline employee smirked at her. "Yeah, we took off while you were in the bathroom. Because we hate you. Now take this meal voucher that doesn't work, go fetch!"

And Marinette said, "Okaaay!" and she went over to the Wolfgang Puck Express and said, "Can I have a sandwich please?"

and they said "NO!"

The meal voucher didn't work, as expected. 

Marinette just said, "Okaaay!"

Finally she went back to the Delta Help Desk, which was an oxymoron, and she was about ready to cry. "Can I please go home on an airplane?"

The flight attendant laughed. Laughed. In her face. "No! In fact, we"re gonna frame you for murder, and you're gonna go to jail for thirty years!"

Marinette felt tears drip down her face. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

And they said, "Because we're Delta Airlines, and life is a fucking nightmare!"

She gave up and sat down in an empty chair. 

Someone sat next to her. "You know, this whole flight to Paris situation has kinda been a nightmare."

"Right?" She sighed. "I'm just trying to get home for the holidays and now I'm getting framed for murder by an airlines."

"I should've seen if Southwest had any flights." The guy laughed. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh?" Marinette was looking down.

"I'm sorry about the way we left things. I think we need to talk."

She yawned. "I don't really feel like talking about anything. I just want a plane to get me home."

"Yeah it doesn't help that they delayed it 16 hours."

"16?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to lose it." He laughed. "Can I ask why you don't want to talk?"

"I just don't." She looked up, and recognized him. "I. I'm just tired Adrien. We should talk. We should have a really long talk about feelings and everything-"

"-but you hate talking about your feelings."

She could feel herself blush. "I know. I really do. But there are things I have to get off my chest."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Like what."

"I think it would be better to discuss it when we get home. This isn't the kind of conversation to have in an airport at 2 am."

"I miss you."

"I've missed you too."

"When you ran into me, I realized you probably had to deal with the same insanity that I did, so I got you your favorite." He handed her a coffee cup.

"I don't drink-"

"It's not coffee."

"You really do know me." Marinette slowly took a sip. "Green tea?" She was wearing a hat, and she was very confused. She wasn't opposed to green tea, but she had no idea why he would think it was her favorite. Adrien had been on her rooftop many times for hot chocolate. He knew that that was her favorite. It made no sense.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "I just. I'm sorry."

"For what?" She had no idea what he was apologizing for. 

"I was in love with her for years. I think I still am. It wasn't fair to you, to be in a relationship with me when I had feelings for her. That's why I had to end things."

Marinette really had no idea what was going on. She had never been in a relationship with Adrien. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. You're an amazing, strong, confident woman and I'm sure you will be able to find someone someday that loves you as much as you deserve."

"Thanks." She frowned. He had been in love with Ladybug forever, but that wasn't what he meant, was it? "Can I ask who she is? The girl that stole your heart?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He smiled. "I'm sure you remember her."

Marinette choked. "I guess you don't."

"What?" He handed her a napkin. "Is something wrong with the tea? Is it something I said?" 

Marinette stared at him. "I've always been more of a hot chocolate person." 

"What?"

She pulled off her hat. "What?"

"Marinette?" He froze. "But if you're- you, then-"

"Who did you think I was?"

"Kagami." He muttered weakly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear any of that."

"Clearly." She blinked. "Oh my gosh did you guys break up? I'm so sorry. That's really-"

"Yeah. It was mutual."

"At least it wasn't a bad breakup."

"I don't think breakups can be good though." He sighed. "Can we pretend that I didn't confess my undying love to you on accident?"

"Adrien, I can't pretend I didn't hear it."

"Just forget it."

"I can't."

"Bug. Just do us both a favor and don't."

"Why not?"

"Because. You love someone else. I don't think I can deal with that kind of heartbreak."

Marinette frowned. "I thought I told you."

"Told me what? That I was your best friend and you'd always love me. Just not like that? I know. I'm trying to move on."

"No, it's just-"

"We wouldn't work well together?"

"No-"

"Our love caused a horrible Akuma in an alternate timeline and now you're scared, and even if you did love me, you'd never tell me because the akumatized version of me told you that out love ruined Paris?"

"No. That's not what I meant." She frowned. "When did I tell you that?"

"Years ago. When you said we could never love each other even if we wanted to."

She let out a little laugh. "Oh. God. I'm an idiot. I thought I told you."

"Told me what?"

"Adrien. It was you."

"What?" He blinked. "What was me?"

"The other boy I loved? All those years ago? It was you. Adrien Agreste, the kind boy that sat in front of me in class who would do anything to protect his friends."

"It was me?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"I really thought I-"

"I just need a moment to process."

"We have hours."

"You." He pointed at her. "You, Marinette Ladybug Dupain-Cheng, didn't give me a chance because you were too in love with me? But not me, the other me?"

"When you say it like that it sounds stupid."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"I mean." He blushed. "You like me. I like you. And it's not fair that Ladybug got to kiss Chat but I don't remember it."

"Adrien. I've wanted to kiss you since I was 14."

When they kissed, it felt like fireworks. Sparks flew. And it was magical.

They were rudely interrupted by an announcement. 

"Now boarding flight 202 to Paris."

Marinette jumped. "That's my flight. I have to go."

"It what as supposed to be delayed. God what even is this airline."

Together they rushed back to the gate and made it to the line barely in time to board.

They weren't seated together, and Marinette found herself staring out the window, wishing they could've talk more.

Once everyone was on the plane, Adrien appeared. 

He started talking to the person next to her, and somehow they switched seats.

Marinette gave him a smile. "Hey."

"Hey. I love you."

"I- you didn't have to switch seats. I would've seen you again in an hour."

"Why would I do that when we can watch movies together?"

"You're right." She smiled. "That's a much better plan."

He sat down and they cuddled all flight.

Not very much talking happened, but in the end, Adrien posted a selfish on instagram declaring her his new girlfriend.

So that was something.

Marinette still hated traveling. 

But it wasn't as bad with Adrien. Traveling just was lonely sometimes.

Life was lonely sometimes.

But not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I just plugged the title in google translate so it's probably not super accurate. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment and kudos,
> 
> if you liked this, you probably will like some of my other stuff, I write a lot,  
If you don't like this, I'm proud of you for getting this far, but why are you still reading? Like seriously? Buddy. Stop.
> 
> I need sleep.


End file.
